Last Night
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Mary and Edward wake up in bed together... what happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Night **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it **

Mary awoke suddenly, her eyelids darting open. For a few moments Mary didn't know where she was all she knew was that she had a splitting headache and a pain around her privy parts which she's never felt before in her life. Mary heard breathing beside her, she hadn't noticed that there was an arm holding her protectively to someone's chest. At once she stiffened, her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She hadn't? She couldn't of done. Could she?

Mary lay still for a while, she daren't look at who it might be. She couldn't remember everything about last night. The last thing she remembered was talking to one of her maids and the rest is completely blank. Eventually Mary shifted her body around to see who it was...it was Edward Seymour. Mary let out a huge gasp of surprise waking him up. He stared at her for a few seconds is confusion then quickly leapt out of the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, enraged.

"I don't know, I just woke up next to you" Mary cried.

"Did we...?" Edward began awkwardly.

Mary shot him a stony look, she got out of the bed and removed the covers revealing a blood stained sheet. Edwards face dropped in shock, if the King knew of this all his ambitions would be over.

"What are we going to to do?" Mary panicked, "I'm not a virgin anymore"

"Hide it, tell none" Edward answered coldly.

"I can't remember anything from last night, can you?" Mary wondered.

"The last thing I remember is talking to my brother and the rest is blank" Edward said.

"So both of our memories are gone, that can't be a coincidence. What could of happened last night for that to happen?" Mary noticed.

"We could of been drunk" Edward suggested.

"I don't drink!" Mary protested.

Edward sank to a chair in the room and was silent for a few moments.

"This is so bizarre, even if we were drunk why would we sleep together we don't even speak to each other" Edward pointed out.

"It wasn't drink, I swear to you that I would never drink and sleep with some random man in court. I'm not a whore!" Mary defended.

"Then why would we sleep together and then lose our memories" Edward argued, standing up to challenge her.

"Oh no, do you think anybody saw us?" Mary gasped.

The colour drained from Edward's face, if this was discovered he'd be executed. A cold sense of fear infected his heart and soul like a disease. What if someone had seen them?

"Even if someone had, none would believe them. I have a reputation for being cold and you have a reputation for being virtuous which will work in our favour" Edward tried to assure her.

"Where are we?" Mary wondered.

"In my rooms" Edward replied.

Mary suddenly noticed that she was only in her night rail. She began to blush shamelessly and looked around the room for the rest of her clothing. Which she couldn't spot anywhere, panic began to build up again.

"Where's my clothes?" Mary whined.

Edward began to frantically search the room. He just wanted her out of his apartments. If he was caught naked in his chambers with Lady Mary it would be impossible to explain away. Edward couldn't find her clothing, which made him wonder where it was. What if someone found it? But if they did they'd trace it back to her not him. A bit more content he ceased his search and turned back to Mary.

"I can't find it" Edward shrugged.

"Then where could it be?" Mary cried.

"I don't know but what is important for now is getting you out of here without being seen" Edward told her.

"Your right, wait what about my maids" Mary remembered.

"Will they be there?" Edward asked.

"I don't know because I cannot remember what happened last night" Mary retorted.

"We'll just have to risk it, the castle shouldn't be waking up for a few hours. Come on" Edward said while he put his clothes on.

When he was finished they set out, the castle was mostly asleep apart from the guards. Who to Edward's astonishment were easy to avoid, he made a mental note to fix that. Luckily Mary's chambers weren't that far from his. When they got there Mary turned to Edward.

"Thanks for getting me back to my chambers" she whispered, "Can you please not tell anyone"

"I don't really have much choice do I" he replied sarcastically, "I'm rather fond of my head"

Mary nodded in understanding and left him alone in the dark corridor. When she entered the room she was pleased to find herself alone, clearly her ladies had been dismissed. Which set Mary mind reeling with questions again. As she got into bed she briefly wondered what happened last night. Why would she sleep with Edward Seymour? Of all the men at court, why him? She'd never even gave him a second thought in the past. Also, why would Edward sleep with her, he'd be exucuted. She had more questions then answers which frustrated her. She was no longer a virgin, which made her sad. Mary wanted to confess in confession tomorrow but she daren't. So she made a silent confession to God.

...

"So what happened last night?" Tom asked with a big grin his face.

Edward and his brother Thomas were having a drink together by the fire. It had been almost a day since the incident and Edward was trying hard to forget it.

"Why do you ask?" Edward wondered.

"Well we were talking about your wife's infidelity and you said that you might get revenge. Then you left and I didn't see you for the rest of the night" Tom informed, "So who's the unlucky lady?"

Edward didn't remember anything about this. Why would he complain about it to Tom of all people?

"I just went to bed" the eldest Seymour lied.

"Are you sure?" Tom raise his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Positive" Edward retorted coldly.

Tom gave him a 'I-don't-believe-you-but-I'm-going-to-let-it-slide ' look.

"Did you see Lady Mary yesterday?" Tom changed the conversation.

Edward was immediately alarmed, why was he asking about Mary?

"No, why?" Edward tried to remain calm.

"You must of done, she was in the masquerade" Tom told.

"Refresh my memory" Edward shrugged.

"She was wearing that hot costume, I swear if I didn't value my life so much I'd take her" Tom chuckled at his own joke.

"She was in the masquerade!" Edward cried in disbelief.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. You really don't remember? You told me that you thought she was hot to" Tom revealed.

"I did?"

"Did you bang your head?" Tom asked.

"I must of done" Edward sighed.

Edward thought about everything he'd just been told. It didn't even sound like him which added to the mystery of last night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Night **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it **

**Mary and Edward burst into the room and closed the door quickly. Edward stared at Mary for a a few moments drinking her in. **

**"Mary are you sure?" he asked lovingly. **

**"Yes, I love you" Mary assured him stroking his face tenderly, "Do you love me too?" **

**"You know I do" Edward confirmed. **

**Edward grabbed her and started kissing her passionately, placing her on his bed. He slowly raised Mary's dress and positioned himself between her legs. He was hot with carnal desire, all he knew was that he wanted her. **

**"Seymour?" Mary asked. **

**Edward seemed confused. **

...

"Seymour!" the King shouted.

Edward was suddenly jerked awake, breathing deeply. He was in a privy council meeting and all the members were looking at him in amusement. The King though looked angry.

"I apologise your majesty"

"Are we boring you Seymour?" the King asked sarcastically.

"No your majesty" Edward said quickly.

That was the seventh time in a week, he'd had that dream. Ever since the incident with Lady Mary, he couldn't help picturing them together. Sometimes he wondered whether it was really a dream, it felt so real. It could be a memory, a memory buried deep. Edward hadn't talked to Mary since that mourning but he'd seen her. Whenever she saw him she blushed shamelessly and quickly looked away. He'd never felt this way in his life, Edward wanted her again more then anything. His body felt so hot just thinking about her.

When when session was over he grabbed his books and made his way out of the room, followed by his brother.

"Anne been stealing the covers at night? What happened to make you so sleepy?" Tom asked.

"Just a restless night, nothing for you to be concerned about" Edward shot back.

"Well don't do it again, you know how much the King loves the chopping block" Tom chuckled.

"What's your point brother?" Edward said as they entered the great hall.

"My point is that your head has been in the clouds for the past week. I'm merely asking you to return to earth" he shrugged, "So is there anything on your mind?"

"Even if there was, I certainly wouldn't tell you" Edward quipped back.

"You don't trust your own brother?" Tom wondered in amusement.

"Certainly not"

...

Mary woke up with a start, sweat covering her body. She was confused by her dream or was it a dream? It felt too real to be a dream but in the dream she'd been wearing a masquerade costume. Which just confused her even more. Mary decided to ask of of her ladies about that night. Eventually a maid called Eleanor came in, she was 16, blond and with emerald green eyes.

"Good Morrow Lady Mary" she smiled.

"Come and sit beside me" Mary invited.

The young girl smiled and did what she was told. Eleanor was a truly beautiful woman and the sunlight streaming through the room just illuminated her beauty even further.

"What do you remember of Friday night?" Mary asked.

"The night of the masquerade?" Eleanor wondered, confused.

"Yes, I seem to have forgotten" Mary shrugged.

"Well after the masquerade you told us that we were dismissed" Eleanor replied unhelpfully, "Oh and by the way I thought you were amazing in it"

"In what?"

"The masquerade of course, you were the lead" Eleanor smiled.

"I was!" Mary cried, stunned.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what I noticed. The eldest Seymour was looking at you hungrily" Eleanor gossiped.

"Really?" Mary didn't know what to make of it.

...

**"May I have this dance Lady Mary?" Edward asked. **

**"I would love to my Lord" Mary agreed, "You know I'd do anything for you" **

**"I'll hold you to that" he smiled as he led her over to the dance floor. **

**When the music started playing, Edward gripped Mary's waist tightly bringing her closer to him. **

**"I want you Mary" he whispered in her ear. **

...

King Henry and his wife Jane Seymour were seated together in the King's chamber. Jane was six months pregnant with her first child. The King put his hand on her stomach, in his heart he knew that it was a son. The heir he most desperately craved but he still had two daughters, Mary who was 21 and Elizabeth who was only 4. Henry decided that his eldest daughter needed to get married, since they were newly reconciled what better way to please her?

"My love, I have reached a decision" Henry said to his wife.

"About what?" Jane inquired lovingly.

"About my daughter, the Lady Mary. I think it's time she got married" the King announced.

"Well I'm in agreement with you" Jane smiled.

"I don't want a foreign match though, she may be my daughter but she's still a bastard" the King told her firmly.

Jane tried not to flinch, she didn't think Mary was a bastard. As she herself was of the old faith, she thought Mary was legitimate. But she daren't say that to the King because no matter how much she loved him there would always be a tiny flicker of fear for him. That fear was always in the back of her mind, she didn't think he would spare her if she crossed him. With this in mind she nodded at the King's comment as if to agree with him.

"So you majesty is looking for a match within your court. Did you have anyone in mind?" she wondered gracefully.

"Yes, your youngest brother Thomas, he's still single isn't he?" the King asked.

"Yes he is" the Queen answered.

"I would like him to wed my daughter" Henry said slowly.

"I'm sure Thomas would be very grateful to your majesty" she smiled.

...

Later that afternoon Mary was walking back to her chambers, alone. She treasured these rare moments by herself to think. To her horror she bumped into none other then Edward Seymour, the last man she wanted to see. Immediately she started to blush but this time she composed herself.

"Good Afternoon Lady Mary" Edward greeted.

"Good Afternoon" Mary replied, not meeting his eyes.

An awkward silence dominated them, Mary found herself blushing despite her best efforts. Edward began to grow hotter by just being around her.

"Well good day my Lord" Mary finally said.

"Good day" Edward said.

Mary made to go left but so did he, she accidently bumped into him. If it was possible Mary blushed even more. She made to go left but so did Edward, it was if they had one mind. Then tension built up between them as she looked into his eyes for a few moments before kissing him. Edward felt her lips on his, she tasted like apples and pears. He pushed her against a wall as he continued an assault on her lips. Mary let out a small moan as he pressed his body against hers. Edward slowly began pushing up her dress, but then they were interrupted but the sound of footsteps so they quickly broke apart.

"Good bye Mary" Edward whispered as he left.

Mary couldn't understand what had just happened and it scared her...

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Night **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors or take any credit for it **

**A/N**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've recieved :)**

**This chapter is rated 'M'**

"He wants me to marry Lady Mary?" Thomas cried in disbelief, "His eldest daughter!"

Thomas and his sister were sitting in her private apartments, the Queen's chambers. Her ladies were sowing nearby, talking among themselves. Jane had just left the King a few hours ago and requested an audience with her brother. Thomas and her had always got along, he was her favourite brother. It wasn't like she didn't love Edward but Thomas was much more open about his feelings.

"He does so because he trusts you. This is a good thing Thomas, Mary is a lovely woman in almost every way. I'm sure that she will bring you happiness and many heirs" Jane smiled.

"But aren't I too low born to marry such a lady! She's the decedent of great King and Queens and who am I?" Thomas complained.

"You are the brother of the Queen of England and uncle to the prince or princess of England. Don't sell yourself short, I'm sure Mary will grow to love you" Jane assured him.

"We'll just see what the King says" Thomas sighed, "So how does his majesty treat you?"

"He is generous in every way, the King's kindness to me never ceasing" Jane smiled.

"Are you scared?" Thomas asked gravely.

Jane's smiled dipped slightly at her brother's question. Fear was carved into her expression, she couldn't say anything for a few moments.

"How can I not be?" she whispered in fear of being overheard by one of her ladies.

"Jane, look at me" Thomas said softly.

Jane looked into her brother's chocolate coloured eyes.

"I will take care of you" he swore

"I know you will" Jane smiled again.

"Now let us talk of other things, have you noticed how odd our brother has been acting lately?" Thomas changed the subject.

"Now that you mention it, I have. When you talk to him he appears to be somewhere else. Almost like he's distracted" Jane agreed.

"I wonder what's befallen our dear elder brother?" Tom wondered.

...

"Seymour, just the man I've been looking for" the King welcomed.

The King was in his chambers reading some works by Homer. He's asked for the eldest Seymour brother to join him. As he entered the room he gave a low bow.

"Your majesty" he greeted.

"I have reached a decision about your younger brother. I want to marry him off to my daughter, Mary" Henry announced.

Edward felt like his heart was caught in his throat. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, for a moment it felt like he couldn't breathe. The King however was oblivious to his subject's distress.

"I would like you to tell my daughter the good news" the King ordered.

"Yes your majesty" his voice barely a whisper.

...

**Mary began dancing slowly with the other dancers. She was wearing a bird mask with a ancient Greek-style dress that came to her knee's. Small sparkling jewels were sown into her consume as well as huge purple and red feathers. The other dancers separated and formed a small circle around the Princess and the other man. He began to sing while she danced within the circle. **

**"Light do I see within my Lady's eyes **

**And loving spirits in its plenisphere **

**Which bear in strange delight on my heart's care **

**Till Joy's awakened from that sepulchre." **

**The other dancers began to dance around her, using long feather boas. Edward looked at his master's daughter with pure lust. Everyone at the court was dazzled by the usually conservative Princess. The man continued to sing: **

**"That which befalls me in my Lady's presence **

**Bars explanation intellectual. **

**I seem to see a lady wonderful **

**Spring forth between her lips, one whom no sense **

**Can fully tell the mind of, and one whence **

**Another, in beauty, springeth marvelous, **

**From whom a star goes forth and speaketh thus:" **

**The dancers with the feather boas parted leaving Mary standing inside the middle to the circle of dancers. Mary swiftly began to sing like an angel. **

**"Now my salvation is gone forth from thee." **

**Then the man began to sing again and the intoxicating dancing continued from and around Mary. **

**"There where this Lady's loveliness appeareth, **

**Is heard a voice which goes before her ways **

**And seems to sing her name with such sweet praise **

**That my mouth fears to speak what name she beareth, **

**And my heart trembles for the grace she weareth, **

**While far in my soul's deep the sighs astir **

**Speak thus:" **

**The dancers parted once again to reveal Mary as she began to sing, her voice as sweet as honey. **

**"Look well! For if thou look on her, **

**Then shalt thou see her virtue risen in heaven." **

**Edward's eyes never left the Princess... **

...

"The Queen's brother is here to see you" Eleanor told her mistress as Edward came in.

Mary was instantly alarmed, she spun around almost too quickly. Edward looked at Mary awkwardly, he hadn't seen her since the incident in the hall.

"You can go Eleanor" Mary dismissed her.

"Yes your Ladyship" she bowed low and left the room.

"What is it?" Mary asked wearily.

"His majesty has just informed me that you are to be married off to my brother, Thomas" Edward informed her.

Mary didn't speak for a few seconds, letting the news sink in. She couldn't marry Thomas Seymour! He was born way below her and she had already slept with his brother.

"Why?" she spluttered.

"Because it is what the King wishes" he said gravely.

A dark thought struck Mary, when she sleeps with Thomas on her wedding night, he'd be able to tell that she's not a virgin!

"But on the wedding night he'll know that I'm-" Mary cried.

"Silence" Edward interrupted her, "We don't want anyone to overhear now do we?"

"But I don't want to marry him" Mary complained.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Listen Mary, our relationship has got to change. It's not safe for you and me, if someone found out or if someone caught us. We would both be dead for certain" Edward said painfully.

"I understand" Mary nodded, "But perhaps maybe just...once more"

"Once more?" Edward repeated in disbelief.

Mary didn't say anything, she roughly pushed mouth against his. He pushed her against the wall again but didn't waste anytime in fear of being interrupted. Edward quickly took over his lower clothing, pushed up her many skirts and found her sensitive place and thrust in. Mary moaned in pleasure as he continued his sweet assault of her person. She felt like crying out but she had to remain quiet so she bit her lip to stop herself. When it was over he pulled himself out of her a panted heavily.

"Goodbye Mary" he whispered softly before leaving.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
